


A Much Needed Talk

by Etoile_Filante



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game's typical amount of flirting, Family Feels, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Post Tyrian fight, Qrow and Yang being a family, Qrow being a good uncle, Qrow being a worried boyfriend, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoile_Filante/pseuds/Etoile_Filante
Summary: During the fight with Tyrian, Clover was injured and rushed to the hospital. Waiting for news alone in a cold waiting room, Qrow has no-one to blame but himself. Fortunately, Yang is up.a.k.a RT have forgotten that Qrow and Yang are a family but I sure as hell didn't. So this is just them talking about what happened the past years.Chapter I : Qrow and Yang's family feelsChapter II: Fair Game rights
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Qrow Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 197





	1. Qrow and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> I. Can't. Stop. Writing.  
> Clover is 100% going down against Tyrian but i don't think he'll die. He'll just be injured which will (hopefully) give us lots of Fair Game hurt/comfort. Also Qrow and Ruby bonding is all well and good but YOU HAVE ANOTHER NIECE.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

Hospital did have a smell. They didn’t smell like death or blood, but like something fundamentally not human. Clinical products, medicine and doctor’s white coats. All in all, they smelled like shit. At least in Qrow’s opinion.

He couldn’t remember how long he had been seating in the waiting room. All he knew was that he’d been here long enough for the fluffy and expensive chair to stop being comfortable and also that the painted flower on the wall has 56 petals. He had counted them four times.  
As his mind tried to get him back to thinking about what happened earlier this evening, he tried to focus on counting the petals a fifth time. He didn’t want to think anymore.

Didn’t want to think about Clover fighting Tyrian.

Didn’t want to think about Clover’s eyes flickering in uncertainty at the sight of his enemy’s speed.

Didn’t want to think about Clover pushing them out of the way of the faunus’ poisonous tail a first time.

Didn’t want to think about Clover doing it a second time and failing to get himself completely out of reach.

Didn’t want to think about Clover’s blood on Mantle’s pavement.

Didn’t want to think about Clover’s last smile to him before he fainted.

Didn’t want to think about Clover.

Didn’t want to think about how it was all his fault.

Just as he was about to wallow in self-pity once again, he heard footsteps coming from the corridor. He quickly raised his neck, ignoring the pain from way too many hours spent on a chair, in the hope of seeing a nurse, a doctor or anyone who could give him any information on Clover’s situation. He felt a sharp feeling of shame at his disappointment upon seeing Yang entering the room. He loved his nieces more than anything, but he was worried sick and just wanted to see his partner.

“Hey Qrow. What are you doing here? It’s 1am.” asked Yang. 

He watched as his niece sat next him. She looked fine, thankfully. She was a skilled kid and her team did wonders on the field. From what Qrow heard, Blake took a nasty blow to the head, but was able to recover quickly. Which made Yang’s presence here all the more bizarre, shouldn’t she be with her girlfriend?

“I could ask you the same question, firecracker.” answered Qrow, instantly biting his lip. Was it still okay to use that nickname for her? They had sort of lost touch since everything went down. He’d give his life for this little lion, but he hadn’t exactly been there when she was going through her toughest time. And when he came back, he came back as a drunk burden. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a conversation with her. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to mind as she offered him a soft smile that reminded Qrow of her father. 

“I came to check on you. Ruby and the others were worried. We…we heard what happened to Clover. Are you okay?”

“Don’t ask me,” softly snored Qrow. “I’m the one who put him in a hospital.”

“This answer is exactly why I’m asking you.”

Qrow straightened in his seat but didn’t dare to look at her. For all the distance that was now between them, he still couldn’t fool her. Qrow couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride in his chest, his nieces were really admirable.

“I’ll be fine. How’s Blake?” he asked in a desperate attempt to change the topic of their conversation. He couldn’t help but snicker at the way Yang’s face lit up at the simple mention of her girlfriend’s name.

“She’s fine! That Grimm was all bark and no bite! She’s just taking a shower!”

“I’m glad you found her.”

“And I’m glad you found Clover. I mean, you were never shy about swinging both ways but to think you actually found someo-”

“Wait what?” interrupted Qrow, looking at her in disbelief. “What are you even talking about?”

Yang let out a laugh that was way too loud for a hospital’s waiting room as she looked at her disaster of an uncle.

“Come on Qrow, we’ve all noticed. You smile more around him, you seem so relaxed when you’re with him and don’t get me starting on the constant flirting.” winked Yang. “I haven’t seen you like that in…ever!”

What was meant as a supportive comment felt like a punch in the stomach. When did he stop being a good uncle? Was he ever one? Surely not, seeing as his niece didn’t even have a memory of him being _happy_. She was an adult now and he spent all those years looking at her growing up through a glass of vodka. What a disgrace. 

“Look Yang,” Qrow started, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I failed you. As a Huntsman and as an Uncle. I wasn’t there for you when you needed support and I wasn’t able to protect you and Ruby the way I promised your father I would. You deserved better.”

There was a silence as Qrow looked at the ground, purposely ignoring Yang looking at him. His shoulders tensed as he prepared himself for the possibility that his niece would lash out. She had all the rights to do so, of course. Knowing Yang, she would speak bluntly.

“I’m sorry too.”

That…was unexpected. Before Qrow could even open his mouth, Yang raised her hand and continued,

“I wasn’t there for you either. I had no idea what to do so I just did nothing. Seeing you spiral deeper and deeper into your own mess hurt but hey, you’re better now. I’m… I’m still a bit hurt by everything, you know. There was some times when I really wanted to punch you, make you see that we needed you more than whatever bar you were drinking yourself to death in…”

Qrow took a sharp inhale. His body and mind were constantly reminding him of his past life as an alcohol-addict. But he didn’t have much time to think about how his drinking affected those around him outside the battlefields. How many family dinners did he miss in favour of his favourite whisky? How many birthdays did he miss while he was out flirting with some nameless bartender?

Qrow didn’t know. Yang probably did.

“It wasn’t your job to look after me, you did nothing wrong. And I gave that up, you know, alcohol. I’m clean now.”

That put a smile on Yang’s face and just like that, the whole room felt a bit brighter and warmer.

“I know, I’ve noticed! We all did, me and the others. We’re proud of you, you know!” she said, elbowing his arm.

“Yeah, thanks. That…that means a lot kiddo.”

“Can you keep a secret?”

“Sure, tell me abo-“

He didn’t have time to finish his sentence as he suddenly found himself with a whole mane of hair in his face and a 19-year-old girl in his arms. Slowly, trying to proceed what was happening, he put his arms around her, hugging her back and he felt her tightening her grip. Qrow was never a man of physical affection but that, that he didn’t mind. When Yang pulled away and Qrow looked at her, he could see for a moment the little girl she once was, only much stronger.

“That’s the secret! Tell anyone about it and I’ll deny like my life depends on it” she said, standing up.

“Deny what?”

“That’s the spirit, Uncle Qrow” she laughed. “I’ll go now, I’m getting tired and not to be gay or anything but I want to cuddle my girlfriend! Keep us updated on your boyfriend’s status!”

Before she could exit the room, Qrow felt like he had to tell her that _no, Clover wasn’t his boyfriend_. Yang turned around, winked and just said,

“Then what are you waiting for?”

When she left and the silence returned to the waiting room, Qrow threw his head back. He had a lot to proceed. He was able to talk to Yang. His nieces and the kids were proud of him. He had apologized and lifted a weight out of his shoulders. And most importantly,

_Yang called him “Uncle” again._


	2. Qrow and Clover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clover is a good boy. That's it. That's the chapter note.  
> Please keep in mind that English is not my mother-tongue. I hope you enjoy!

After Yang left, Qrow spent a couple more hours, alone in the hospital waiting room. He almost fell asleep a few times but forced himself to stay awake as he didn’t want to risk missing someone from the hospital staff who could give him more information on Clover’s status.  
He wished he had something to keep him busy, like a deck of cards. He had re-discovered the fun of truly playing games now that he was sober, but right now he didn’t’ have any cards and his partner wasn’t here anyway.

“Huntsman Branwen?” spoke a soft voice above him.

Qrow raised his head at a speed that didn’t agree with his addiction recovery or his sleepless night. A young man with a dark complexion and rabbit ears was standing in front of him. Qrow took a quick look at his outfit. A nurse.

“Ace Operative leader Ebi is awake. He’s been asking for you.”

“How is he?” asked Qrow, standing up and trying to ignore how raspy his voice sounded

“He’s alright. Thanks to you and Mrs Hill, he was brought to us quickly and we were able to get the poison out of his body before it could reach his system. The cut on his side was deeper than what we had anticipated, but nothing a few stitches weren’t able to fix. He’s out of the woods and a very lucky man. This poison is a nasty one”

“Tell me about it, pal.” sighed the Huntsman. He remembered all too well what Tyrian’s poison could do and he was glad Clover wouldn’t have to suffer through that.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have other things to tend to. His room is n°13, on the right down the hall. Have a nice day, Huntsman Branwen.”

“Thanks” said Qrow as he watched the nurse leave the room.

He thought he’d crash in Clover’s room like a mad man upon hearing anything from him, but he needed a minute to calm his head. So he sat down again and let out a big sigh, full of the fear and worry that had filled his night. Tyrian had been neutralized, he was okay, the kids were okay and Clover was okay. It was okay.  
Slowly, he rose from his seat and headed to room n°13.

🍀🍀🍀🍀

“Well you look like shit.”

“Says you,” laughed Clover from his hospital bed. “As if you didn’t spend the night in the waiting-room.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Lucky Charm. We brought you here in the middle of the night and I couldn’t be bothered to walk all the way back to my room.” said Qrow as he sat down on the chair by Clover’s bed, Harbinger next to him.

There was a moment of silence during which Qrow could feel the other man’s eyes on him but didn’t dare to meet his gaze. He knew he should apologize, but he also knew Clover wouldn’t let him. But he had to say _something_.  
Finally, Clover was the one to break the silence.

“Thank you for getting me out of there. That could have been bad”

“You were poisoned and sent to the hospital, how is that not bad?” asked Qrow in disbelief. Clover had always been way too cheerful and supportive but surely, he wasn’t that naïve.

“Well, I didn’t die. Thanks to you and Robyn”

Qrow bit his lips. Clover had been taken down by a cheap attack, one even a Huntsman in training could have dodged. Qrow had seen the other man fight and he knew he could have easily dodged such a move in his sleep. Something went wrong and Qrow knew all too well that, like so many times before, that something was him. So lost in his thoughts, he almost jumped out of his seat when a soft hand came to rest on his knee. For the first time since he had entered the room, Qrow finally took the time to examine Clover from up close. He had scratches all over his face from his nasty fall on Mantle’s unforgiving ground, but he looked…okay. His body was covered by the hospital robe, but Qrow knew his arms were probably hurt as well.  
_“Serves him well,”_ thought Qrow with mild amusement. _“Bastard fights in a sleeveless top. Show off. ”_

“Qrow, it wasn’t your fault.”

Right. He was in the middle of his hourly self-blame time before getting distracted by his partner’s face ~~and muscles~~.

“I mean it” continued Clover. “I got distracted and took a hit. The blame’s all mine.”

“An amateur could have dodged that. It was my Semblance and you know damn well it was.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“And how would you know?” yelled Qrow, completely forgetting he was in a hospital. “Do you know how many of my teammates, friends and family got hurt because of me? Taiyang could have ended up blind, Yang could have burnt her entire leg, Raven could have fell into that ravine, Ruby almost died _several times_ and even the other kids I-“

Suddenly the room was too small and the air too heavy. He stopped talking and tried to calm himself down. He was all too familiar with panic attacks, even more now that he was dealing with his recovery as a former alcohol addict. So far, he had succeeded in keeping them in the privacy of his room and he was _not_ going to have one in front of Clover. Especially since Clover was the one in a hospital bed. Qrow forced himself to not flinch when Clover’s hand moved from his knee to his hand. He tried not to think about how his fingers wrapped themselves around Clover’s almost automatically.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he repeated. “You can’t blame everything on your Semblance. It was three on one, I got cocky and paid the price. That’s all there is to it. And if you insist on blaming a Semblance, blame mine! Maybe it wasn’t that I got bad luck from you, maybe Tyrian just got some good one from me.”

Qrow stayed silent. Realistically, he knew Clover’s point made sense. Their Semblances worked the same way. Qrow never truly thought about it, about how Clover’s Semblance didn’t always work in his favour. Blinded by jealousy, he threw out all of the things he had learned on the field and let his personal issues do all the thinking for him. He was used to living this way but for the first time since team STRQ, he had someone calling him out on it. It was weird at first, having a friend to see past his grumpy behaviour and sarcastic remarks. After years of being considered as nothing but a broken mirror, a bad luck charm, he had grown to accept that there was nothing more to him. He didn’t care about changing anyone’s mind, didn’t care for nothing really, except for his nieces and their father. But even his relationship with them took a toll due to his heavy drinking habits. Another problem to add to the mess Qrow Branwen already knew he was.  
But somehow, Clover had seen through it all and insisted on staying close to him. Not that Qrow actually minded. Clover was smart, caring, funny (at least according to the man himself) and skilled in combat. He was also incredibly attractive which didn’t help Qrow’s case as a raging bisexual.

“Okay” he said, finally giving up. “Not…not my fault. Okay.”

“Good.”

Clover let go of his hand to re-position himself on the big hospital bed and Qrow instantly missed the warmth.

“Well. There’s this dumb Atlesian show that I quite enjoy. It should be on right now and there’s plenty enough space on this bed for the two of us to sit. Want to join me?” asked Clover, waving the TV remote control at him”

“Your stitches…”

“Won’t take damage from you sitting next to me. Come on.”

Trying to hide the growing smile on his face, Qrow stood up and sat next to Clover, making sure to sit on the opposite side of the man’s stitches. The guy already had his stomach almost cut open once, no need for a repeat. Qrow instantly felt himself relax. Clover was sitting close to him and the bed was way more comfortable than the chair he had spent most of the night on. As Clover was trying to find the right channel for whatever show he wanted to watch, Qrow could feel his hand twitching. Clover was holding the remote control with his right hand while his other laid flat on the bed in the small space separating the two men’s bodies. Surely, Qrow was meant to take it.  
As the Ace Op finally found what he was looking for and settled back in a comfortable sitting position, Qrow decided to test his luck. Before he had the chance to really think it through, he grabbed the man’s hand in his own, intertwining their fingers. With neither of them looking at each other, Clover just squeezed his hand and said

“I thought you’d never do it.”

“Shut up.”

And Clover laughed.

Moments later and Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed. The TV show was funny enough to entertain him but dumb enough that it didn’t require all of his attention. The sun was slowly rising, and Clover’s thumb was tracing circles on his hand.

“You know,” said the Atlesian. “It was definitely my Semblance at work.”

“You were hurt, Lucky Charm.”

“Yes. But you weren’t.”

Hospital did have a smell. They didn’t smell like death or blood, but like something fundamentally not human. Clinical products, medicine and doctor’s white coats. All in all, they smelled like shit. But right now, the only thing Qrow could smell was Clover’s body next to him. Best feeling in the world. At least in Qrow’s opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I wouldn't be able to write/publish anything this week but I'm glad I did!  
> I do feel like all my RWBY fanfictions are the same but I relate to Qrow a lot on certain things so dealing with his issues is basically therapy for me lmao. And we could all use a bit more "Qrow getting the comfort he deserves" in our lives anyway.  
> Thanks for reading! And good luck for chapter 11, we'll all need it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! See you for chapter II !


End file.
